James Brokenshire, 'In the name of freedom' speech
Outside the Conservative Headquarters, the CCU Party Leader, James Brokenshire, gave a roaring speech to the press and Party Members. "This is a day of affirmation, a celebration. Celebration of liberty, justice and, of course, peace. We stand here in the name of freedom. In the heart of that freedom is the belief that individual man, the child of the Gods is the touchstone of value and all society, all groups and states exist for that persons benefit. Everything that makes mans life worthwhile: family, work, education, raising children, a home can all be swept away by a government which does not heed the demand of its people - to all of the people. The concerns of one inevitably become the concerns of all. As technology and communication bring nations together, they will naturally bring man together. '' ''This is a solemn, but glorious hour. The flags of freedom fly all over the World: our World. Much remains to be done, but, this victory has cleansed the world of evil. Hostilities have ended but let us not forget, for a moment, the toils and effort which lie ahead. We must now devote all our strength and devotion to the course of peace and peace for all time. But, for the time being, we shall rejoice in the knowledge that the dreadful shadow of war has passed far from our hearts and home in this land of ours. We may, at least, make a pause for thanksgiving. '' ''Firstly, let us remember the selfless men and women who will not come back. Their courage in battle, which was most admirable and their sacrifice and their endurance in the face of a merciless enemy. Let us remember the men and women in all the services who have laid down their lives. They are not with us, in person, at the moment of victory and during our rejoicing, but they are with us in spirit, heart and mind. They also give us the ability to salute the living who have secured our victory. No man, of no title, can praise them enough for their service. In total war, the effort of all lies to the same noble height. '' ''With those memories in our mind, let us remember this: we stand here in their name, in the name of freedom. They fought knowing everything was at stake: our freedom, our independence, our existence as a people. In defending ourselves, we were defending the liberties of the whole World. Our cause was the cause not only of our Great Empire, but the cause of every land where freedom is cherished. We knew that if we failed or faltered, the last barrier against a world of tyranny would have fallen. But we did not falter and we did not fail: we kept the faith. '' ''It is now, in the name of freedom, we ought to take this opportunity to create a world of peaceful cooperation where faith and unity work hand in hand. I say, my countrymen, we are on the edge of something truly remarkable, something unique and something which will ensure peace for our children and however long our Great Land shall be sovereign, I swear it by the Gods. May the Gods bless you, may the Gods hold our service personnel, in whatever form, in their live. Long live the Emperor and long live the cause of freedom!" Category:The Imperial Constitution